In recent times, automatic transaction devices such as automatic teller machines are installed in various locations including banks, convenience stores, and consumer finance outlets. In comparatively secure locations such as bank lobbies, such automatic transaction devices are often installed directly to the floor as stand-alone casings. However, automatic transaction devices installed in convenience stores or consumer finance outlets are fixed to the ground using anti-theft anchor bolts (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-32818). Moreover, recently such devices are generally fixed using approximately four anchor bolts in order to enhance load withstanding strength and to improve security.
FIG. 23 is a perspective view illustrating a configuration of a conventional automatic transaction device. FIG. 24 is an explanatory diagram illustrating the interior of a conventional automatic transaction device, as viewed from above.
As illustrated in FIG. 23 and FIG. 24, a safe unit 5 and device internal components 10, such as a control board 10a controlling the safe unit 5, a wiring member 10b, and a connector 10c, are disposed in the device interior of an automatic transaction device 101.
The safe unit 5 is pulled out in the arrow A direction using slide rails 11 for maintenance or the like. Two anchor bolt holes 109a and 109b are disposed at the device front side of a device base plate 3, and two anchor bolt holes 109c and 109d are disposed at backmost positions on the device base plate 3.
When fixing the automatic transaction device 101 to the ground during installation, anchor bolts that have been pre-embedded in concrete or the like in the ground are passed through the anchor bolt holes 109a, 109b, 109c, and 109d and fixed using nuts or the like.